Where are we?
by XASOR zzz
Summary: Kisah liburan Sra dkk tapi karena suatu kecelakaan semua berubah,uda tamat lohhh,R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : KH bukan punyaku tapi punya Disney dan SE

Selamat pagi,siang,sore,malem,dan subuh Readers

Seperti yang kalian tau ini fic 2 ku tapi bagi yang belum tau ini aku kasi tau ^^ yah sory kalo gaje,OOC,garing,dan banyak miss typo

THANKS yang sebesar besarnya bagi yang uda review fic ku

Selamat R&R

* * *

Chapter 1

******Where are we?**

Suatu pagi yang cerah(tumben

cerah) Ventus dan Roxas sedang menunggu Sora, Vanitas, dan Riku di pelabuhan kota Twilight town "lama y mereka" keluh Roxas "sabar" jawab ventus(oww iy disini Ventus dan Roxas kembar lowhh!) akhirnya setelah beberapa jam mereka ber3 datang "lama banget kalian, abis dari mana?keburu telat nih kita wisata ke Destiny Island!"keluh Ventus "Yahh sory tadi nungguin si Sora mandi dari subuh kaga selese" Jawab Riku "yuk langsung aja masuk ke kapal" ajak Ventus.

Di kapal

"kita berapa lama nih kita nyampe ke Destiny island?" Tanya Sora "klo menurut Teori Ansem sih kayanya nyampenya 1 hari lagi" Roxas menerangkan "kok lama banget!" protes Vanitas "kan nanti macet(LOOHH!kok di laut bias macet!" Ventus ikut menerangkan.

Sangat disayangkan saat stengah perjalanan Badai datang dan menenggelamkan kapal yang mereka naiki!

"loh dimana ni? Di Destiny island? Kok cepet bukannya 1 hari" Sora bingung sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang hanya ada pasir dan pohon disekelilingnya dan Sorapun melihat semua temannya dan membangunkan mereka dengan Teriakan supernya yang bahkan melebihi orang yang menggunakan toa "WOOOOOOI! SEMUAAAAANYA BAAAANGUUUUN!" teriak Sora "APAAN SIH SORA BERISIK!"protes semua kompak layaknya paduan suara "tau nih gua lagi mimpi indah juga!" Protes Riku. Dan merekapun akhirnya menelusuri pulau itu tapi sepertinya pulau itu tak berpenghuni"katanya ini Destiny Island tapi kok kaga Bagus sih!"protes Vanitas "hmmm nih pulau namanya sih GAGO Island(hhmmmm namanya aneh y wajar stok ide abis)" Roxas mulai menerangkan lagi (memang diantara mereka Roxas yang paling Pintar) "Tau dari mana lu Rox kok bias tau namanya GAGO island?" Tanya Sora penasaran "tuh liata aja didepan kita ada papan bertulis WELCOME TO GAGO ISLAND! Gede lagi masa ga liat?" Jawab Roxas "LOOH!" semua kaget.

Akhirnya mereka semua membangun 1 gubuk yang lumayan besar dan cukup untuk 100 orang jika dimasukkan secara paksa "nah yuk masuk uda malem nih" Sora menyarankan.

Akhirnya mereka semua tidur dengan nyenyak sebelum Vanitas ngigodan menendang semua sampai Sora mental dan Vanitas pun digotong dan dilempar keluar dan mereka melanjutkan tidur mereka tapi sangat disayangkan semua harus bangun karena Sora sudah menciptakan air mancur yang dasyat (bukan buat peta lagi tapi AIR MANCUR!)dan tak lama kemmudian menjadi air terjun, sungai laut , dan hampir menciptakan TSUNAMI! Yah terpaksa Sora harus digusur keluar keesokan harinya mereka mulai beraktifitas seperti menangkap ikan dengan mulut mencari bahan makanan dan mengumpulkan air laut untuk diminum(NEEEEKAAAD!) dan membangun 5 gubuk untuk masing masing orang (LOOH kok Cuma 5 buat Author mana*ngarep gitu deh*) dan alhasih setelah mereka minum air laut mereka semua langsung darah tinggi stadium 8 (WOOOOW!)"cuuuiiih minuman apaan nih asin banget!" protes Sora "air laut lah masa air slokan" jawab Ventus santai"TIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAK!" jerit Sora histeris *smua budek termasuk Author yah klo readers tak tau*akhirnya mereka mengumpulkan paopu fruit dan meblendernya(loh kok ada blender!yah ceritanya blender jato dari langit)"ah gini dong enak dari pada air laut asin"Ventus riang TIBAAA!

"TOOOOLLOOOOOONG!"jerit seseorang didalam hutan dan Vanitasdan Ventus pergi kedalam hutan dan ternyata itu SORAAA! Yang sedang repot menarik setruk paopu fuit (kurang kerjaan banget bawa setruk) melihat itu mereka berdua langsung lesu dan kaga niat lagi mereka langsung meninggalkan Sora yang kurang kerjaan" WOI BANTUIN GUA!" teriak Sora uda mau nangis melihat Sora yang uda kaya anak anjing yang uda mau dipenggal mereka pun membantu Sora dengan terpaksa alhasil mereka semua menjadi cape dan hampir pingsan untungnya Sora langsung membuatkan Paopu juice yang terbuat dari air fruit dan juga es balok yang diimpor langsung dari kutub (dari mana coba)dan karena Sora kaga bias membuat makanan dan minuman yah rasanya jadi PERFEEEEECT! Ancurnya yah ditambah dengan air laut jadi mereka yang hampir pingsan jadi pingsan beneran.

Saat malam hari mereka semua tidur nyenyak kecuali Vanitas dan Ventus yang masih terkena efek samping dari paopu juice buatan Sora(Sabar y Vanitas dan Ventus pasti besok tambah parah*dilempar key blade dan pas dikepala Author*) keesokan harinya ga ada perkembangan dari mereka jadinya kita SKIIP! Oh uda ada perkembangan mereka semua mengumpulkan bahan makanan kecuali Roxas yang akan memasak (dari pada Sora)dan setelah berjam jam mereka berhasil mengumpulkan makanan seperti ikan,Paopu fruit, nasi (LOOH!), Sea salt ice cream(HAAAH!) kecoa (UEEEK) baygon (author teler) dan tentu saja pasir dan semen (lho kok jadi bahan bangunan) saat Roxas memasak tiiba tiba ada tombak melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi paling kaga 1cm/detik WOW

Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

TBC

* * *

Yah setelah memikirkan ini sampe kaga tidur (kaga lah) akhirnya jadi juga YEEEEE tapi singkat banget y uda itu gaje dan garing lagi HIKZZ

Ventus : kook Gua kembar ama Roxas

Roxas : tau tuh Author gimana sih?

Ventus : yuk gebukin

Roxas : ayo

Author : Tidaaaak

Yah R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Halo selamat pagi ,siang, sore, malem , dan juga subuh

Ya seperti yang kalian tau ini adalah chapter 2 dan ini chapter terakhir pada fic ini

Ya uda kita mulai aja kayanya terlalu banyak kata kata gaje R&R

Terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya bagi yang meriview

Disclaimer : kh bukan milikku tapi punya disney dan SE

Warning :mengandung kadar gaje, garing, aneh , ooc, miss typo,dll

Chapter 2

Where are we?

Setelah dihantam oleh tombak tak dikenal sora yang persis menjadi korban langsung guling guling gaje dan tiba tiba keluar seseorang berambut panjang hitam dan memegang beberapa tombak dan melihat itu sora dan yang lainnya langsung mengangkat tangan mereka.

"yah daripada ditusuk tusuk headshot mendingan ditangkep dong yah palingan Cuma direbus ato dipanggang ato digoreng (mang restoran)"pikir Sora

Dan setelah berjalan sekitar 5 km akhirnya mereka sampai disuatu desa terpencil didalam hutan terpencil dan didalam pulau terpencil"GOGIGAGAGAGAGA!" kata seseorang yang diyakini sebagai kepala suku oleh mereka. Dan mereka diikat di satu pohon besar."k-k... kita ma-mau di... diapain nih?" tanya Ventus tergagap gagap "oooh kalo menurut film sih biasanya dimasak buat makanan tapi menurut author sih cuman di sate(CUMAAAN!)"jawab Vanitas santai "ah nanti gua mau ikutan makan ah!ada yang mau ikutan" jawab Sora ngarep "GILAAA! Ya lu mau makan daging lu sendiri! Gua mah ogah"balas Riku kasar "gua sih mau daging gua kan enak setiap hari uda gua rawat dengan baik bahkan sudah dirawat ala hotel bintang 5(HAAAH?)"balas Sora makin ngiler dan Roxas uda pingsan bayanginnya.

Tiba tiba seseorang datang dilihat lihat sih kepala suku tadi "GOGIGOGAGAGAGA!" suruh kepala suku kepada anak buahnya mereka pun langsung membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat.

"aaaaaah enak juga disini kita bisa mandi air panas setelah sekitar 4 bulanan ga mandi! Mandinya ditemani sayuran lagi" kata Sora santai "iya enak juga" kata Vanitas setuju "AAPAAAA! Lu bilang ginian pemandian air panas! Liat dong kita mandi dimana?" bentak Riku heboh saking kerasnya teriakan Riku sampai membuat Roxas bangun"santai aja!dikuali doang sih" jawab Sora santai "APAAA dikuali santai! Kita mau dimasak YOU KNOOOOOW! " jawab Riku dengan kesok inggrisannya "apa dikuali!" Vanitas kaget "Yah baru sadar!" kata Ventus ga kalah heboooh "GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GUK GUK! MBEEEEK!MOOOOOOOOOO" Teriak Vanitas Ngaur menurut kamus Author 'KALIAAAN SEMUAAAAAAAA GILAAAAA!' mendengar suara yang tidak mengenakan telinga kepala suku pun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menghukum mereka.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang berambut merah dan memegang cakram gitu deh(tau dong siapa YAAAAAAAA! 100 untuk kalian semua).

Tiba tiba 'Kriiiiiing kriiing' "apaan tuh!" Roxas kaget "oooooooooo ini mah HP gua" jawab Sora sambil ngeluarin HP dari kantong celananya(apa ga rusak kerendem gitu)"gilaaa lu kenapa ga bilang dari tadi klo lu bawa HP klo ga sekarang kita uda dirumah tau!" Teriak Riku"yaaaaaahh... gimana ya kan dihutan gini kan nanti dicopet sama monyet" jawab Sora gaje "lu monyetnya" ejek Vanitas "EEEEEEH-"teriakan Sora terpotong oleh teriakan Ventus "berisiiiik! Bukannya mikir gimana keluar malah berantem !" sambil ngeluarin keybladenya dan alhasil semuanya tenang termasuk si orang orang dari suku yang kebingungan tapi dari muka mereka yang madesu(bukan masa depan sukses)*ditampol Xemnas* sepertinya mereka semua ingin barter melihat itu mereka semua kecuali Sora tertawa licik dan Vanitas menarik paksa Hpmilik Sora dan yang lain memberikan Hp sora ke kepala suku dan mereka semua dibebaskan mereka akhirnya berduka cita karena harus nyeret Sora yang nangis kayak anak Gila.

"hahahaha padahal hp murahan gitu mau diambil padahal pasti tuh dijual terpisah dan dijual di toko mainan terdekat" Kata Vanitas ngejek "nanti gua kasih dah Hp baru mangnya hp merek apa sih sor?" tanya Ventus "S-s-s-strawberry" jawab Sora masih nangis "yah nanti gua beliin dah Android 3kg dah" hibur Riku "KAGAAAA! Nanti meledak!"protes Sora dan tidak diketahui tiba tiba ada kapal tak dikenal nongkrong di pinggir pantai"KAAAPAAAAAL!"tereak Roxas "iya yuk!"akhirnya mereka semua pulang dengan damai walaupun pemiliknya harus terjebak di pulau tidak dikenal itu

THE END

Yah terlalu pendek y sory y aga strees nih yah gitu dah yang penting uda THE END ohohohoho(kaya santa claus y) ah REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
